This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Ruggedized electronic systems commonly include one or more printed circuit boards (PCBs) which have a heat frame made for example of a heat conductive metal such as aluminum which is used to conductively transfer component heat from the PCB outward through the heat frame to a cooling structure of the electronics chassis or to a finned cooling component. PCBs are normally slidably received in the electronics chassis via opposed chassis guide rails, which sequentially located multiple PCBs, as well as provide the location to mechanically couple the PCB to the chassis. PCBs can also include a false board edge, which is a location where the main PCB is locally cut away at a location where the PCB would normally interface with the chassis guide rails, which is filled with mechanical structure in place of the PCB portion.
False board edges are provided to act as a load carrying member at the chassis guide rails. In place of a relatively heavy heatsink/heat frame that bends the PCB in response to vibration, the rigid metal structure of the heatsink/heat frame is instead tied to the chassis, and the PCB is connected to the rigid mechanical structure.